Healing Everyone with Love
by Magelet613
Summary: Something happened to Alanna, Jon hates Delia, Roger is dead, King and Queen Lianne and Roald are alive. When a young lady arrives, Lady Skyla, could heal him. But first, she has to heal on her own. Who will help her? J/D J/A J/S
1. Introducing LADY SKYLA

**Love me Again**

It was the first Midwinter Ball of the year in Corus, Tortall. The new girls from the convents were being introduced. The monarchs, King Roald and Queen Lianne were seated on their thrones, their son, Prince Jonathan was standing next to them.

The herald cleared his throat and started announcing the young ladies. He had seen so many beautiful court ladies, he was pretty much immune to the classic beauty. He was not, however, prepared for the exotic beauty who walked down the stairs last. Prince Jonathan of Conte then did something nobody had heard him do at the sight of a lady. He gasped.

King Roald and Queen Lianne turned to look at him quizzically. Raoul of Goldenlake and Gary of Naxen stared strangly at their longtime best friend. He was never awed by beauty.

"Lady Skyla of Hope's Shadow!" yelled the herald. The King nodded his approval at her curtsy then nodded to his son. Jon walked up to her and kissed her hand and offered his arm with a bow. She curtsied and placed her delicate hand on his and and bowed her head. He then looked at her hand and grinned slightly. Her nails were short. She was like a normal person, she had a habit, biting her nails. Like Alanna. With that thought, his grin disappeared and her sighed.

He led her to Raoul and Gary who were staring at their friend with a knowing look in their eyes. They were often awed by beauty and sometimes got annoyed at Jon's indifference.

Once the prince had listened to his favor speech of welcome to the ladies, he took a proper look at her. She had long auburn hair and green-brown eyes. Her skin was a deep, creamy white with blemishes. She was tall, though shorter than his 6.2. Her dress was tight on her curves and showed of her beautifully shapped body. The neckline of Lady Skyla's dress was low enough to pull the eyes of men, wether married, single, young or old, towards her. Suddenly, Jon realized something. She reminded her of someone he hated.

"Delia!" he thought. "But she seems to LOVE me! I hate her!"

"It is time for the fireworks!" called the King.

A messenger suddenly ran in, running to the King.

"I have a message to Prince Jonathan of Conte from Coram Smythesson" he panted.

"Go ahead, messenger!" The messenger scurried over to Jonathan, who gestured for him to read the note.

"I shall read directly what he said, your highness. Jon, this messenger comes with bearings of bad news. Our good friend, sister, lover, and comrade, Lady/ Sir Alanna was riding towards Corus from her Bazhir tribe when she was attacked. She was attacked by Scanran raiders on a pillaging, in search of blood and death. She was outnumbered, her, Faithful, and Moonlight against over 150 raiders." he paused to take a breath. Jon gasped when he realized what was happening. Raoul and Gary started crying. A single tear leaked out of Jon's eyes, which was soon followed by many more. "She fought off fifty, but then got deeply wounded in the side. They captured her and...and...and...tortured her to death, trying to gget information about Tortall out of her. Her body was found by George floating in the Drell River." The messenger was astonished when he looked up from his paper, and saw a sight no one at court had ever seen. The three strong and powerful noble knights' bodies were racked with sobs.

"Al...Alanna? She's dead? NO!!!! She promised me she'd come back safely. She...she..." And his body shook with a racking amount of sobs. Gary of Naxen was not in the best dispositiong either. He was sobbing openly, hands held open, as if something had been taken suddenly out of his hands. Raoul was standing open mouthed, when it hit him and he fell to his knees, body shaking silently.

"Her high blocks! She would have been okay had it been for her better high blocks!" Myles went up to them, heard the muttering, realized what it was, as his body was racked with sobs. King Roald was surprised at this sight. He told his guards to bring them to him. Once in front of him, he asked them clearly what was wrong.

"A...Alanna!!!! NO!!!! She can't be..." and with that Jon broke down sobing again.

"Are you trying to tell me that Sir Alanna of Trebond has been killed?" asked Lianne, who understood the situation a bit better than her husband.

The boys all started to cry hysterically again.

"I'm taking it that's a yes. You are not capable of staying her, none of you. You are dismissed. Jon, your mother and I will be around later!" Queen Lianne grabbed Jon's hand and pulled him to her. He went into her arms and weeped like when he was a little boy. The entire court looked at him strangely. They had never seen their Prince act this way, especially not over a lady. Lianne pulled out and nudged him to go to his room. He ran blindly to his royal courters, but her banged into someone.

"Oh, My Prince, I am sorry!" Lady Skyla was splayed out on the floor. She had a large cut on her hand, and bruises were covering her arm.

"What happened to you?'' asked Jon, kneeling beside her. She flinched away went he tried to touch her.

"No..Nothing your majesty!" and with that she ran away.


	2. Lady Skyla's Room

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, just the plot. I own Lady Skyla however, i invented her. They all belong to Tamora Pierce (no dah)

**Chapter 2 **

It was a week later. Midwinter balls had been put off so that Jon and others could grieve properly. It was the first ball since the incident, and Jon was still not recovered. But he went anyway. He came dressed all in black, with a sash the color of Alanna's curls around his arms. His face was pale and his eyes bloodshot from crying. The only thing he wanted was to see Lady Skyla, and find out about those bruises.

Lady Skyla arrived at the scene of the ball in a beautiful deep purple dress. Amethyst. He sighed, that was the color of Alanna's eyes. His eyes wandered to her chest, which was deeply revealed. He then noticed that this amethyst dress was actually just a sheer veil. Underneath was black. Mourning black. Another thing he noticed, was that she was completely covered in powder. That puzzled him.

"Would you like to dance, milady?" Jon asked her. She nodded and curtsied and they swept around the ball room floor. She was a good dancer. The best he had ever danced with. He kept getting lost in her eyes.

"It is now time for the Fireworks! Please head to the gardens!" called out the King. People filtered out.

Out in the garden, the fireworks started. But so did the rain. All the young ladies squealed and ran inside for cover. All, that is, save for Lady Skyla. She was so happy outside, that she was still staring calmly at the sky. But the rain washed away the powder, and what was revealed made the entire court gasp.

Her shoulders and back (the part that was revealed) were completely covered in bruises and gashes and fading wounds. Jon unconsciously walked up to her and put his fingertips on a particularly nasty wound. She flinched, looked to see who it was. When she saw that everyone could see her bruises, she started crying and ran away. Jon ran after her. He **had** to heal her.

"Lady Skyla! Please!" Jon called. She didn't stop running. They were outside her room when the alert of the palace guards was heard calling. Assassinators were in the palace. Jon knew what to do. He had to go into the nearest room and lock himself in.

He pushed himself and her into the room and locked the door behind them.

"What are you doing you highness? This is highly improper!"

"It is also highly improper that you be beaten, but that happened, did it not?" Lady Skyla started sobbing. Jon pulled her into her arms and held her, whispering soothing words. She wiped her eyes and pulled away.

"I am sorry for doing that, your highness." She bowed her head.

"No. Do not be sorry. Please call me Jon!"

"Yes, your highness, I mean Jon. Aah!" and she fainted. Jon caught her and lowered her to her bed. He put his hand on her forehead and she woke up.

"Oh! Oh my. Oh...I can't breathe!" Jon didn't know what she was talking about. "My corset!" He gasped. Drat those women! They all insisted on wearing corsets. He turned her over and started unlacing her corset. When it didn't go fast enough, he took his dagger out and sliced the laces in half, opening an immediate air way. She breathed out deeply.

"Oh... Thank you so much, Jon. You may go now!"

"You must have forgotten, Lady Skyla. We are shut up in here while there are assassinators in the castle."

"Oh. Well..." She tried moving but called out in pain as a pillow tassel knot pushed against one of her bruises. Jon scowled.

"I must heal you! I know it is not appropriate, but you will never mend if I don't!"

"I...go ahead..."

"I need you to turn over so I can see what's up."

"I'll never win with what's proper or not. Am I correct? Thought so. Oh well. By the way, I faint after a healing. I guess my healing powers don't like being rushed or contradicted!"

"Wait! If you have healing powers why don't you heal yourself?"

"I have never been instructed in how to heal. I wish I could. I could have saved so many people that I love..." A lone tear went down her face. Jon wiped it away with a swipe of his thumb. Lady Skyla rolled over, exposing her bare back.

"Oh. Call me Sky." Jon grinned and put his hand on a particularly nasty looking gash. She flinched slightly but then relaxed. When he was done healing her, he was exhausted. He hadn't expected her bruises and cuts to be that old, therefore hard to heal. He turned her over again so that she was on her back. He stared at her unmoving, unconscious form for half an hour before getting worried. He had just gone to the bathroom to get a wet cloth when he heard movement and a little voice call out.

"Uh...I hurt..." murmured Sky.

"Oh Sky! You're OK!" He cried. He leaned down closer and kissed her. He kissed her gently but filled with longing and passion.

"I know. That was inappropriate!"

"It's OK. We're not really into the appropriate thing anymore, Jon. Well. I think we should get out of here. Hm...We could go and see..."

"You do realize we're in here until the bell tolls again?" Jon interrupted.

"Oh. Well, George doesn't live in the palace. He lives down in the..."

"The Dancing Dove. I know, he's a good friend!"

"Seriously? The crown prince familiarizing with the King of the Rogue?"

"Well. Alanna...introduced me to him..." His face went sad. She leaned in and caressed his cheek.

"I'm sorry for your loss. I know no one will be able to replace her."

"No. Someone might. Well, never replace her, but be the other half of my heart."

"Who?"

"You." He cupped her cheek in one hand. He gently brought his lips to hers in another kiss.

**Sorry that it took so long to update, been kinda busy moving around. I WANT SOME REVIEWS!! I have many of the next chapter already written but i want some reviews!!**


	3. Couldnt think of a name!

IM BACK!! Took me 4 hours or so to update, dontcha just love me now?

Thanks to my reviewers so far (i give cookies to my reviewers)

xxTunstall Chickxx: i no that they probably would not have exploded into sobs, but I needed it for the dramatic effect and to make the whole court aware of the course of happenings.

dreamgirl404: I'm sorry if it made you sad, reading about Alanna, but life will be life, and that's how the story goes (jk, but not really)

They stayed kissing for about ten minutes.

"Thank you for believing in me. You might also be my other half. We'll see. Well, I should go get out of a dress."

"Huh? Don't court ladies only wear dresses?"

"Not this one. I hate dresses!" And with that she walked into her dressing room, closing the door behind her. A few minutes later, she came out in a pink shirt beautifully embroidered, tan breeches, and knee boots. Her hair was pulled into a messy bun and her intricate earrings were replaced with simple mother of pearls.

"Okay? Ready to go?" She nodded. "Where did you find a pink shirt? I doubt men these days wear them!"

"I would love for my man to wear a pink shirt! (A/N: Nudge nudge wink wink Jon!!) I made the shirt myself. You want some dry clothes? I have an extra set for my brother, he has a habit of coming in from adventuring soaking wet and cold. Of course he comes to my room! I'll go get them." She came back from the dressing room with a royal blue shirt, silver tunic and black breeches. "Sorry, I don't have boots to lend to you." Jon took the clothes with thanks and got changed. When he walked out he took her hands in his and kissed them.

"As we walk, I wouldn't mind to hear about you! Like your life, love..." She nodded. Jon was surprised when it took no effort for her to open the window. It normally took a man's strength. He mused about asking her later.

"I...Thank you for healing me..." whispered Sky when they were walking hand in hand through the King's gardens.

"It was a pleasure. I haven't ever seen a girl so beautiful before...!"

"That is a lie my Prince. There are many more beautiful girls."

"You are an exotic beauty, we don't get many of those around here. There is one person you remind me of though..."

Suddenly, as they were climbing over the fence, Sky gripped at her neck and called out in pain.

**Ello folks!!Happy Spring BREAK!! Can you believe it? no more pesky teachers, poptarts, or ugly boys flirting and being pervs!!**


	4. Up and Over

**Like, here's more. Hope you enjoy. **

Jon didn't know what was going on so he pulled her back into the garden. As soon as they were back on the palace grounds, she could breathe normally again. She started sobbing again. Jon just held onto her.

"I completely forgot about that stupid thing Malcolm put on me! We can't go. He put it on today. It's magical, we can't get it off."

"Let me see. I can get that off. There you go...Ah!" Jon's magic had popped off the collar but he now saw the state of her neck underneath the collar. The collar was actually quite large, but what scared Jon was that there were spikes on the inside where it touched her neck. Her skin was completely punctured, bloody, and irritated. Jon gently touched her neck. When Sky saw what he was looking at, she looked away, shame-faced. Jon pulled her face back to him, making her eyes meet his.

"Whoever did this to you is going to get it bad! Who did this?" Jon demanded.

"I can't tell you on the palace grounds, they'll hear! Then they'll really hurt me! Like...like before..."

A single tear rolled down her cheek. Jon shushed her explaining by putting his lips on hers. His arms went tighter around her. Sky felt the passion she had never felt from a man's kiss before, not that the man that had kissed her had any passion for her. Suddenly, boosted by the love she felt in the kiss, she wrapped her arms around his neck, hand playing with his coal black hair. His tongue nudged her lower lip, demanding entrance. She didn't know what he wanted but when gasped as his hand strayed to her butt, her mouth opened. His tongue went into her mouth, and explored the caverns there.

"She's a good kisser!" thought Jon, who, by the way, had plenty of experience. Jon stood up and held her tight. He loved the way she molded into his shape. They pulled apart for air, resting their foreheads against each other, panting heavily.

"I...I love you..." whispered Jon.

"I think I love you too. I need a little more time though.." Sky replied.

"I understand. Let's go see George's mom, she's a better healer than I." He helped her over the wall, watching her for any reaction to leaving the palace grounds. He took her hand again after kissing her deeply.

"I...Tell me how you got those bruises. No! I won't let you not tell me. If you do not do it on your free will, I will royally order you to!"

"Okay. I...I am related to Delia..." Sky began her story.

"That's who you reminded me of! But only in some form of looks!" Jon interrupted.

""Well, we have different names, as you probably remember. When our father died, our mother remarried to a richer, bigger fief. I did not like the man. He had a son who...who...sexually abused me. I did not want to do things like that with him. He told Delia. Delia, who let our new step-father have his way with her if he gave her what she wanted, was mad at me. She told him, and got him to disown me partially. He still gave me money for dresses, but he wouldn't let me have the same last name and let Delia have complete control over me. Delia was high in his good books. The son, Malcolm, was a good mage. Delia did not like me. She made him beat me and sexually abuse me to show me who was in charge. I used to escape to the town. That's where I met George. He saw my state and got me healed. He told me about this girl he loved. Alanna. He's my best friend. And a good thing too. Otherwise I would not have survived. When it was time for me to be introduced, Malcolm put that necklace thing on me so that I couldn't run away. Well, that's it. Those bruises and cuts were from the beatings and the whippings." Sky looked away. He would not want her, she was not clean. Jon saw that, stopped walking, and took her chin gently in his fingers.

"Sh...I'm not going to leave you...You're going to stay with me all the time while you're here. I'll get them arrested for doing that to you."

Jon gently lowered his lips to hers and kissed, being free with his hands, roaming her body, caressing. She gasped and returned the favors. They were soon out of breath and started walking again. Jon grabbed her hand and pulled her to walk closer to him. She squeezed his hand as tight as possible, hoping he would never leave her.

"Jon..." And Sky fainted. Jon caught and picked her up in his arms. He then ran as fast as possible to Eleni's house. There, he banged on the door, as much as his full arms could.

"What? Oh! Jonny! How can I help...Ok! Bring her up to the room quickly. Then heat some water, get towels, call George, and get ready to tell me how this happened! Quick! Quick!"

George's mother ran upstairs, put her hand on Sky's neck and got to work healing her. Jon sat in the chair next to the healing cot with water for Eleni and towels for the blood that was still oozing out of her punctured neck.

**I HAVE EVERYTHING ELSE WRITTEN BUT I WONT POST TILL I GET REVIEWS!!**


End file.
